


Byakuya Bonding Time

by Phoenix1018



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Relationships, Gay Togami Byakuya, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Post-Canon, This wont be naegami sorry babes, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1018/pseuds/Phoenix1018
Summary: In an effort to get Byakuya to grow closer to the remaining survivors, Makoto insists that he spend a bit of one on one time with each of them. As each of the survivors slowly crack open his hard exterior, he starts to slowly open up about his relationship before the killing school life began
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko & Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyouko & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to say that Byakuya's boyfriend (the OC) is not my character! He was made by my lovely friend steven, and the information youll find out about him in later chapters is all stuff he came up with. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya spends time with hiro

"So….  _ What  _ exactly are we doing here?" Byakuya looked around Yasuhiro's room skeptically, wrinkling his nose as he stepped over a pile of dirty laundry. He hadn't expected Yasuhiro's room to be clean, but he could barely see the floor with all of the sheets, tarot cards, notebooks, and other various knick knacks scattered across the room. Ever since that ridiculous sharing circle that Naegi made him participate in, they'd all been pestering him about spending "quality time" together. Byakuya had gotten so sick of their incessant nagging that he relented, deciding that spending a bit of time with each of them wouldn't be the end of the world.

It was definitely to get them to leave him alone. It's not as if he desired to spend time with any of them. Of course.

"We're just chillin." Yasuhiro shrugged, plopping himself down on the floor and crossing his legs. 

"And what exactly does… "chilling".... entail?"

"Whatever you want, bro! C'mon, sit with me!"

"Absolutely not. There's no way I'm going to sit on the floor."

"Fine, whatever, take the chair then."

Byakuya gingerly lowered himself into the chair next to Yasuhiro's desk, smoothing down his blazer and placing his hands on his knees. "So you force me to spend time with you, only to not have anything planned out? Typical."

"Aw, c'mon, Togami! Don't be like that. I just thought it might be better to keep our options open, in case I pick anything you don't wanna do." Byakuya just raised an eyebrow, and Yasuhiro huffed. "Well, fine, if ya want me to pick, I'll pick. How about… we get high?"

"Wh- get  _ high?"  _ Byakuya spluttered. "High on  _ what,  _ exactly?"

"Weed, dumbass. What else?" Yasuhiro reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a lighter and a small plastic baggie.

"Are- are you out of your  _ mind?" _ Byakuya said incredulously. "Are you really suggesting that- that we smoke marijuana right now, in the middle of a school building??" 

"Why not? It's not like anyone's gonna stop us."

"St-still!" Byakuya could feel himself growing flustered, for reasons he couldn't quite describe. "I-I demand you put that away right now!"

Yasuhiro tutted. "Ah-ah-ah, what did we say about  _ demanding  _ things, Togami?"

"Oh, for heaven's-"

"Friends don't demand things from friends, they ask  _ nicely." _

"This is absurd."

"Ask nicely."

Byakuya sighed, rubbing at the headache that was starting to form near his temple. The next words that came from his mouth were almost painful. "Fine. Hagakure… will you  _ please  _ put that away?" 

"Sure thing, Togami." Byakuya wanted to smack the smug grin off of his face as he returned the lighter and the baggie to his bedside drawer. "Okay. So, it's a no on getting blazed. How about I tell your fortune instead? I'm pretty good at it." 

Byakuya scoffed. "You have a 30% accuracy rate."

"Which is 30% more than you've got, isn't it? C'mon, let me read your palm."

Byakuya extended his hand to Yasuhiro, but only after making a big show of huffing and rolling his eyes. With surprising gentleness, Yasuhiro took Byakuya's hand in both of his own and pried his fingers open, the back of his hand lying flat against Yasuhiro's palm. Yasuhiro turned Byakuya's hand over, tracing the lines and creases with a practiced finger. "Hm. Air-handed. Not surprising."

"What-handed?" 

"Air-handed. Analytical, rational, aloof."

"Hm. Sounds like me. Continue."

Hiro traced a small mine just below his middle finger. "Huh. Interesting. Your heart line is below your middle finger.

"Which means…?"

"Your romantic relationship is unstable."

Byakuya felt himself freeze at that, his entire body going stiff. "My… romantic relationship? I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to." He said, his voice not coming out quite as confident as he'd like it to. There was no way Yasuhiro could possibly know about  _ him,  _ right? Byakuya had only mentioned him once, barely in passing. He had to be making this up.

"Well, it may not be a current relationship. But one you'll have in the future will be unsteady. The deepness of your heart line suggests lots of passion, so I don't think that not caring is the issue. But the breaks in the line suggest that your relationship will be on-again-off-again, or maybe there will be lots of arguments." Byakuya could feel himself growing light-headed, black spots winking in his vision. Yasuhiro, oblivious to it all, continued speaking. "Your heart line is directly below your middle finger, which means that you have trouble expressing your love to your romantic partner, sometimes even pushing them away when things get more serious-"

"Stop." Byakuya yanked his hand out of Yasuhiro's grasp, holding it to his chest. His heart was beating erratically, and he had to fight to keep his breathing composed. "Stop it. That's not funny."

Yasuhiro tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"You're- you're messing with me, right? You're making stuff up to mess with my head. It's not funny."

"No, man, I was just reading the lines, I swear I wasn't making anything up." Yasuhiro looked at him curiously, his eyes traveling down to Byakuya's hands, which were clenched into tight, trembling fists. "Why? Was I… not far off?"

"It's none of your business!"

"You just completely freaked out, dude. Obviously I'm gonna wonder why. I mean, you're usually all composed and shit. Was it the stuff I said about your relationship? Because, like, if you're having relationship issues I'm not sure if I'm the right person to talk to-"

"No, you insolent fool, I'm not having- ugh." Byakuya could feel a headache beginning to form at his temple. "Just forget about it, okay? I apologize for overreacting. I think I'll be on my way now, if you don't mind-"

"No, hey, wait!" Yasuhiro shot out a hand and grabbed Byakuya's wrist. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, if you wanna talk to me about it, you can. Or not! That's fine, too. Whatever you want, bro. You can totally tell me about it if you wanna." Yasuhiro narrowed his eyes. "Is it because I hit the nail on the head with the whole relationship thing?"

Byakuya gave a bitter laugh. _ What the hell. _ It's not like he had to retain his dignity in front of Yasuhiro Hagakure. Not that he had much dignity left in the first place. "Something like that." He muttered, collapsing back into the chair he'd been sitting in.

Yasuhiro slowly followrd. "Really? Damn. I didn't even know you were  _ in  _ a relationship."

"Yeah, because I didn't tell you." Byakuya rolled his eyes. "My romantic endeavours are none of your business."

"Well, you're telling me now. What's she like?"

Byakuya stared at him incredulously. "... You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm totally for serious! Why wouldn't I be?"

"My god, you really are a moron." He'd just assumed that everything about his aura was enough to get it through people's heads, but he supposed it made sense that Yasuhiro was too dim to pick up on it. "Hagakure." He said slowly. 'I'm not  _ in  _ a relationship with a woman."

"... Huh? But you said you were in a-" Comprehension dawned on his face.  _ "Ohhh.  _ So… what's  _ he  _ like, then?"

"Got there eventually." Byakuya gave him a few sarcastic claps. "Bravo, Hagakure."

"Give me a break! How was I supposed to know you liked dudes?"

"I assumed it was obvious."

"Whatever, that's besides the point. C'mon, tell me about him. What'd I get right?"

"... Quite a bit, actually." Byakuya looked down at his hands, which were still balled into tight fists at his sides. He forced himself to relax, uncurling his fingers and interlocking them in his lap. "The things you said about… conflict." He was going to say more, but his throat felt dry, and he didn't know if he'd be able to continue without his voice wavering. Talking about  _ him  _ was difficult. Because talking about him meant thinking about him, and the dam of memories that he'd tried so hard not to think about would start to crack, and he'd remember the feel of  _ his  _ hand against his cheek and  _ his  _ mouth on top of his-

Happy memories. Memories that were now drenched in despair, because Byakuya was almost certain that he'd never get to experience them again. 

"Oh." Byakuya realized he'd been quiet longer than he'd meant to. Hiro's voice had gone soft. "Shit, dude, sorry. I didn't mean to, like, bring up bad memories or anything."

He sniffed, sitting up straighter in his seat.  _ Compose yourself. Showing weakness won't do you any good.  _ "It's alright. There's no reason for me to get so worked up about this anyway. After all, who knows what happened to us in the two years I forgot? We could have separated, or he could have d-died, and I'd have no way of knowing."

Yasuhiro looked disturbed. "Byakuya-"

"Leave it alone. It's fine, seriously." Byakuya softened his tone just a little bit and, swallowing his pride with difficulty, continued. "... Thank you, for offering your support. It's… appreciated."

A wide grin split across Yasuhiro's face. "Hell yeah, dude! Any time! If you ever wanna hang out again, reach out! I won't read your palm again, honest."

"Good." Byakuya allowed a small smile to reach his lips. As much as it pained him to admit it, Yasuhiro wasn't  _ terrible  _ company. And it honestly beat the countless hours he'd spent holed up by himself in the library, suppressing a flinch at every loud voice or slammed door. Not that he'd ever admit that to Yasuhiro.

It was nice not being alone for once.

"... Did you really think I was  _ straight?" _

"Leave me alone! You barely spoke to us."

"But why assume I like women? I understand that heterosexual people tend to be close minded, but you'd have to be blind to think I pass as a straight man."

"You're rich and stan capitalism, what else was I supposed to think? And who said I was straight?"

"Haha, very- wait, who said  _ what??" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi is up next!


	2. Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya bakes with aoi

Spending time with Yasuhiro hadn't been  _ as  _ unbearable as he first imagined it would be. But, despite his insistence that  _ bonding exercises aren't necessary, Naegi, especially not at a time like this,  _ Makoto was determined to get him to "hang out", as he put it, with all of them at least once. So he had reluctantly pondered who he'd be wasting useful hours with next. Toko was completely out of the question, obviously. So was Kyoko because, as much as Byakuya didn't want to admit it, his ego was still a bit bruised from her completely outperforming him during Sakura's trial. He could always spend time with Makoto, of course, but the kid was much too…  _ happy-go-lucky  _ for Byakuya's taste.

Which is why he found himself in the kitchen with Aoi Asahina, clutching a metal whisk in one hand and a recipe book in the other. "I can't believe that out of all possible activities we could have done, you selected  _ baking."  _ He said, wrinkling his nose. "Aren't you supposed to be athletic?"

"I can be athletic and still enjoy baking. Don't put me in a box. Give me that." She snatched the recipe book out of his hand and started leafing through the pages. Aoi was wearing a white apron over her usual tank top, and her hair was all pinned back at the top of her head. "Hm. Okay. Aha! Donuts!"

"We could just go buy some donuts, you know."

"But that's not as fun." Aoi pouted. "And besides, the whole point of this is for us to spend time together. So, you're not getting out of this one." She poked his cheek, and he swatted her hand away, scowling.

Baking was one of the few things that Byakuya had absolutely no experience with. He'd never felt the need to perform such frivolous activities, ones that didn't benefit him in a survival setting.  _ He  _ used to bake, but Byakuya always used to say it was a waste of time, so he'd never participated. He was starting to wish he had.

Whatever. It was too late now.

So he was unable to do anything but stand back helplessly and allow Aoi to instruct him as they read their way through the recipe.

"Here." She gestured at the whisk in his hand. "Cream together the butter and sugar."

"... Cream?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just mix it until it's smooth. Honestly, it isn't that difficult to figure out."

"Don't get an attitude with me." There was no real heat in his voice as he unstuck the butter, putting in the mixing bowl along with the sugar. He started beating the ingredients together, watching apprehensively as Aoi took a carton of eggs from the freezer. "Eggs now. Add them one at a time. Then we add the dry stuff and milk in parts."

"This all seems terribly complicated. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. Baking is an art, but it's also a science. Ya gotta do it in order." She yanked the whisk out of his hands impatiently and started aggressively beating the mixture with it. "You're not doing it right. You gotta put some muscle into it if you want it to be smooth." 

Byakuya tried not to feel offended by that. "I was doing just fine."

"Maybe, but you're slow as hell. Sakura didn't take nearly as much… time to…" The whisk slowed in Aoi's hand, and her eyes clouded over for a moment, her arms going slack. For a moment she looked entirely lost in her own head, and it took Byakuya a moment to realize why.  _ Sakura.  _ The martial artist, he remembered. She and Aoi had been close before her death.

_ … Very  _ close, actually, Byakuya slowly realized, realization dawning on him. They'd been practically attached at the hip since the killing game had started. Aoi had been so destroyed by Sakura's murder that she'd tried to bring everyone else down with her, and she would have succeeded had it not been for Kyoko. They even stayed in each other's rooms. That seemed far closer than an average friendship. Was there a possibility that she and Aoi had been…?

Well. If that was the case, maybe he should try to say something to console her? It certainly wasn't his strong suit, but if she was upset, it would be cruel of him to  _ not  _ say anything…

But by the time he'd made that decision Aoi had already snapped out of it, perking up again and resuming with her mixing. "I guess it makes sense you'd be slower than Sakura. Your arms are like toothpicks."

"H-hey!"

"Kidding! Don't get your panties in a bunch." By now the mixture was starting to look a lot more like dough. "Now, we gotta let this chill in the fridge for, like, 45 minutes? We can make the glaze while we do that."

"45 minutes? Goodness, I wouldn't have agreed to do this if you told me it was going to be so time-consuming."

"Well, it's not like you have other plans."

"I- tch…"

Aoi started on making the glaze. This was much more of a one-person job, so Byakuya mostly just stood back and watched as Aoi carefully started mixing powdered sugar with butter and a few other ingredients that  _ he  _ probably would have recognized, but that Byakuya hadn't the faintest clue about. As he observed her, he pondered the girl's brief slip at the mention of Sakura. He normally didn't care too much for learning about people's personal lives, but he could feel his curiosity growing as to what exactly Aoi's relationship with the deceased martial artist was, and if his suspicion was correct. Well, there was no time like the present to ask.

"So…" He began, trying and failing miserably to sound casual. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually asked somebody for information about themselves, and it felt extremely strange. "You and Ogami."

Aoi's head snapped up, her hand going still. "Yes?" She said sharply, all of the playful teasing gone from her voice. "What about us? If you're just going to insult her again, I won't hesitate to hit you harder this time."

"No, no, nothing like that. What I said about Ogami before was… uncalled for. Extremely. And... I apologize." The words still felt foreign on his tongue, but he forced them out anyway. "I just wanted to ask something about the two of you. Forgive me if this is intrusive, but… were you and Ogami… you two were especially close, weren't you? Closer than two typical _ best friends." _

Aoi looked at him shrewdly. "Are you trying to ask if we were a  _ thing?" _

"Well… I suppose so. I just didn't quite know how to go about it, as I wasn't sure if it would offend you."

"Why would I be offended? We were."

"You- oh." Byakuya was a bit shocked at how casually she admitted this to him."I-I see. I wasn't aware that you were so open about this."

"That's because you never  _ talk  _ to me, Togami." She rolled her eyes, turning back to the glaze she was mixing. "Besides, even if I didn't talk about it, I assumed it was fairly obvious we were together, wasn't it?"

"Not necessarily. I only just realized it today. And things you  _ think  _ might be common knowledge aren't to some people," he added, briefly remembering when Hiro assumed he was straight. "I didn't want to assume, so I figured I may as well ask."

"Aw, look at you being considerate!" She teased. "I guess you do care about me, huh?"

Byakuya felt an odd flash of panic at that. "H-hold on, I- the only reason I didn't want to a-assume is because I know how  _ irrational  _ you get when you're angry. I didn't want to risk another slap to the face."

"Sure thing." She said, sounding entirely unconvinced. She worked in silence for a few more minutes, finishing mixing the donut glaze and pushing the bowl haphazardly to the side before turning to face Byakuya, hands on her hips. "We still have 30 minutes before the dough is done chilling. So, it's your turn."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "My turn to do  _ what,  _ exactly?"

"C'mon, I talked about Sakura. Now you gotta tell me about  _ your  _ love life."

"My-!"

"And don't say you don't have one. You're insufferable, yes, but I know there's gotta be  _ someone  _ out there who was willing to put up with your annoying ass at some point. So, spill. You owe it to me."

"I-I don't owe you anything." Byakuya said defiantly. His cheeks were growing warm, and his heart rate started to accelerate in the stupid way it always did when he thought about  _ him.  _ And now in addition to the foolish giddiness that was sloshing around in his stomach, there was added panic and grief mingling in over  _ not knowing  _ if  _ he  _ was okay. The combination of conflicting emotions was enough to make him feel slightly sick, and he took a deep breath, using all of his effort to keep his expression schooled. 

"Actually, I think you do _.  _ You were  _ awful  _ to my girlfriend, before  _ and  _ after she died. Even if you're sorry for it, it's not good for shit, because she'll never know it. So you  _ do  _ owe me, Togami, and I'm asking you to tell me about your love life!"

"Good god, woman, you are persistent." Byakuya muttered, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no getting out of this one, was there? Even if he was to fabricate a partner just to get Aoi to leave him alone, he genuinely didn't know where he would start; there was nothing in the world that he considered remotely desirable besides  _ him,  _ and when he tried to make somebody up,  _ his  _ features would overtake his mind and he couldn't think of anything else that would ever be attractive to him besides every single unique thing about  _ him.  _ "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope!"

"Very well, then." Byakuya swallowed, feeling oddly nervous. There was no need to be, right? "Well… you were right, there is someone I had a relationship with, before all of this mess started."

"So mysterious. Tell me what they were like!"  _ They.  _ Aoi noticeably used gender-neutral pronouns for Byakuya's potential partner. 

"... Stubborn." Byakuya said finally, looking down at his hands. "Persistent. But… in a good way, I think. H-he saw through me pushing him away, and didn't accept it." 

He glanced up at Aoi, who didn't look remotely surprised at the admission that his partner was a man. "Yeah? Sounds like he cared about you."

"H-he did." Byakuya could feel his voice growing smaller, and his hands had started trembling.  _ Come on, pull yourself together,  _ he chided himself angrily. It was absurd that he was falling apart so easily just  _ talking  _ about his former partner. But still, he couldn't keep himself from shaking. "I mean, we fought. All the time. Part of it was my fault, no doubt. But after a while, the fighting became more…  _ affectionate.  _ It was our dynamic." Byakuya couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across his face. "It was a good dynamic, I think."

And with that he went silent, looking back up at Aoi. She had a strange look on her face, and her head was tilted curiously as she examined his expression. "Wow. I wasn't expecting you to talk so much."

Byakuya hadn't expected to, either. Whenever  _ he  _ was involved, the words were always spilling out of his mouth without his consent, and he couldn't stop himself from speaking his mind. It was infuriating, and humiliating. "W-well. I did. And now you know." He muttered, pushing up his glasses.

Aoi's face softened. "Heh. I'm glad you did. It's nice, seeing you talk about someone you  _ don't  _ hate. It almost makes you seem nice."

"I'm… not sure I know how to respond to that."

"Then don't. I just have one more question. Your boyfriend, what's his name?"

Byakuya swallowed.  _ His name.  _ He didn't remember the last time he'd spoken it aloud. He didn't even like thinking about it. It was much easier to keep  _ him  _ as vague as possible in his mind, because remembering details was painful. But Aoi was asking, and it would be rude to refuse. 

God, since when did he care about being  _ rude  _ to anyone?

"... Pierre." Byakuya finally said. "His name's Pierre."

"Pierre, huh?" Aoi mused. "Cute name. Is he cute?"

Byakuya felt himself flush. "... He's not bad."

Aoi laughed. "Wow, you're down  _ bad,  _ huh? I don't think I've ever seen you blush."

She reached out to poke his cheek, and he swatted her hand away. "Watch it, Asahina."

"Hina."

"Sorry?"

Her smile grew bigger. "My friends call me 'Hina.'"

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is kyoko!


End file.
